Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device package and a light source module using the same.
When a current is applied to a semiconductor light emitting device, the semiconductor light emitting device emits light by combining electrons and holes. Semiconductor light emitting devices are widely used as light sources, and have low power consumption, high brightness, and small size. In particular, since nitride-based light emitting devices have been developed, use of semiconductor light emitting devices has expanded, and semiconductor light emitting devices have been employed in light source modules, home lighting fixtures, vehicle lighting, and the like.
With increased use of semiconductor light emitting device, the application of the semiconductor light emitting device has expanded to encompass high-current and high-output light source fields. As such, improvements in luminous efficiency have been studied. In particular, a method of increasing an orientation angle of light emitted from a package in which a semiconductor light emitting device is provided is needed.